plantsvszombiesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Girasol (PvZ GW)
Girasol es una planta que vuelve a aparecer a lo largo de la saga de Plants vs. Zombies. A diferencia de sus apariciones anteriores, Girasol en Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare y Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 no produce soles, en los dos Garden Warfare ataca, pero está hecha para curar a todos sus aliados. Esto la convierte en una clase más importante que otras, pero debe tenerse en cuenta que hay pocas otras formas de sanar. Descripción Album de Pegatinas "Girasol es la columna vertebral en el bando de las plantas". En el juego "Girasol es el mejor médico". Variantes *Flor Poderosa *Flor Sombría *Flor Mística *Pétalos de Metal *Flor de Fuego *Faraón del Sol *Flor Extraterrestre *Flor de Peluche (desde Garden Warfare 2) *Flor Vampiro (desde Garden Warfare 2) Arma principal *El Impulso Solar es la principal arma del Girasol, todos los hechos a continuación se aplican a un arma completamente actualizada. * El daño de alcance cercano a la base por golpe es 8 y el crítico es 10. * El DPS máximo a corta distancia es 62.2. * El daño básico de alcance medio por golpe es 7 y el crítico es 9. * El DPS máximo en el rango medio es 56.0. * El daño base de largo alcance por golpe es 6 y el crítico es 8. * El DPS máximo a largo alcance es 37.3. * No tiene daño de zona. * La munición en cada clip es 60. * El tiempo de recarga es de 2.0 segundos. * La velocidad del proyectil es media. * El arma es completamente automática. * La floración es baja. Habilidades Mejoras de armas las mejoras de arma que tiene en el primer garden warfare. Estrategias A favor El Girasol y sus variantes se distribuyen en el campo de batalla como una clase de apoyo para el equipo. Cuando se combinan, los Girasoles deben distribuirse de manera similar, con al menos un Girasol en cada grupo. Al sanar a los aliados, Girasol debería tratar de priorizar a las plantas que necesitan más curación que otras, pero también debe tener en cuenta cuánto daño se inflige a los jugadores aliados que necesitan curación. Las y los Cactus son mejores para curar que los Guisantes ya que los guisantes se mueven muy rápido en comparación del Girasol o pueden utilizar el modo Híper y evitando ser curado por el girasol. La curación constante (especialmente si te quedas en una ubicación general, te facilita encontrar aliados dañados) le otorgará una ventaja a tu equipo, ya que podrán sobrevivir al resto del equipo porque son más saludables en promedio. Concentrándose en una planta en particular puede ser útil si no hay otros compañeros de equipo cerca o si la planta en la que es está pendiente se dedica a combatir contra zombis más fuertes o múltiples. Esto tiene la ventaja de aumentar las posibilidades de que la planta en la que está pendiente sobreviva al de daño y permite que una Carnívora vulnerable sufra daño hasta que se acerque lo suficiente como para devorar al zombi objetivo o vencerlo con mordiscos. Las desventajas son que esto puede negarles a tus compañeros de equipo la salud, así que extiéndete tu curación si hay múltiples aliados alrededor. Además, si tu aliado es vencido, el enemigo cambiará automáticamente a un objetivo en el que esté débil en el equipo y el poder de ataque por debajo del enemigo jugarán en tu contra. El arma principal del Girasol es mediocre en términos de poder de ataque. Si bien tiene un golpe masivo de cerca, el Girasol está en desventaja debido a su baja salud. Por lo tanto, esta arma se usa mejor para ayudar a los compañeros de equipo y protegerse a sí misma. Trata de no llamar demasiado la atención, ya que el ruido del arma y su color brillante, especialmente en los mapas nocturnos, revelarán tu ubicación fácilmente. Esto, combinado con su baja salud, la hace extremadamente vulnerable. Girasol no tiene la capacidad de recuperación o el poder de fuego para luchar por sí misma durante largos períodos de tiempo, por lo que si se produce un tiroteo es generalmente una necesidad. Una Carnívora puede servir como una distracción para los zombis, permitiendo que el Girasol cure a otros, o se arraigue y ayude a la Carnívora mientras que un Guisante puede proporcionar fuego protector con su fuerza de ataque superior. En contra Al emboscar al enemigo, los Girasoles son posiblemente uno de los primeros objetivos debido al poder que tienen para curar a sus aliados. Se sugiere removerlos inmediatamente, pero mantenerlos cerca y enfocarse en los Carnívoras o Cactus más problemáticos también funciona en algunos casos. Tenga en cuenta que Girasol tiene una autodefensa débil, solo que tiene la Flor Oscura y su arma principal para luchar, por lo que usar clases Zombie que pueden combatir fácilmente a las plantas puede contrarrestar el Girasol y vencerla, lo que puede destruir fácilmente a un equipo de planta debido a sus capacidades de cura. Operaciones de Jardín En Operaciones de Jardín, Girasol es una clase principal debido a su capacidad de curación y la velocidad del revivir a los demás. Dado que Girasol puede sanar, es esencial sanar cualquier planta dañada o planta en maceta para mantenerlos vivos, especialmente las Flores Curativas. Tu objetivo principal en Operaciones de Jardín es proporcionar apoyo de curación con el Rayo de Curación y la Flor Curativa. En combate, Girasol es físicamente débil pero precisa y su habilidad Rayo Solar es poderosa, por lo que es un buen soporte ofensivo. Las principales desventajas de Girasol es su baja salud. Como tal, tener en cuenta que Girasol es fácil de ser vencida por la mayoría de los zombies. Derrota por Equipos En Derrota por Equipos, los Girasoles cambian la estrategia del juego, debido a si un aliado revive, se resta un punto al equipo zombie. El Girasol puede revivir las plantas caídas mucho más rápido que otros tipos de plantas. Girasol podría escabullirse por las plantas curativas del campo de batalla, evitando por completo a los zombis. O bien, Girasol podría quedarse cerca de otras plantas más fuertes, sanarlas cuando se lastimen. La Flor Curativa es muy útil para la multitarea. Girasol podría estar por encima de revivir y curar las plantas en un solo lugar, mientras que la flor de curación se ocupa de las plantas dañadas que se cruzan con ella. El Girasol solo debería usar su habilidad Rayo Solar a corta distancia, para evitar la atención no deseada de otros zombis. Jardines y Cementerios En Jardines y Cementerios, los Girasoles pueden ser vitales, ya que usarán su Rayo Curativo/ Rayo Curativo Arcoíris y / o la Flor Curativa para curar plantas, principalmente luchando contra zombis que intenten invadir el jardín, será efectivo. Girasol puede ayudar a la planta curada a luchar contra esos zombis también. El Rayo Solar/Rayo de Erupción Solar y la Flor Oscura son las únicas habilidades en las que el Girasol puede infligir daño no solo con su arma principal. Las girasoles también puede ser útiles para la curación de plantas en macetas, ya que por lo general se vencen rápidamente. Una planta muy dañina (como la Petaseta) y un Girasol que lo curan tanto peleando contra los zombies podrían convertirse en un dúo exitoso. Solo recuerda volver a plantar Plantas Generables cuando se venzan, o los zombies simplemente pisotearán más fácil. Las plantas vencidas en la zona de jardín pueden ser revividas más fácilmente por Girasol, por lo que esta puede ser una estrategia efectiva al hacer esto con Guisantes y Carnívoras. Los Girasoles también pueden ser efectivos en los objetivos finales de este modo de juego. Tenga en cuenta que la Megaflor no se puede curar de ninguna manera, pero trate de sanar las plantas Generables y las plantas jugables que están atacando a los zombis para evitar la desaparición de la Megaflor. En Colinas Nueces, con frecuencia curan a las plantas que defienden la mansión para evitar que los zombis entren y traten de curar cualquier planta que proteja al teletransportador, ya que si se construye, los zombis podrán eludir las nueces de la pared y llegar a la mansión más fácilmente. No molestes a las plantas sanadoras que corren en el área abierta donde las nueces de la pared ruedan ya que esto te pone en un gran peligro ya que no solo tienes que evitar la muerte de los zombis, sino también de las nueces de Colina Nueces. Las flores oscuras y los rayos de sol pueden ser útiles para defender la mansión como un Girasol también. En la Calle Principal, una buena estrategia es proteger los Maíz Mortero con tu Rayo solar/Rayo de erupción solar para dañar a los zombies que lleguen. Además, una estrategia es sanar las plantas que están derrotando a los zombies que intentan plantar los explosivos Z4. En Cañón Cactus, los Girasoles son menos confiables debido a la jugabilidad relativamente dispersa y desordenada, pero su uso todavía está en las plantas curativas que defienden a los zombis de empujar la bomba de golf al agujero. Los rayos de sol y las flores oscuras normalmente no funcionan porque los zombis están detrás de la bomba de golf, que no se puede dañar desde el frente y se producen muchos combates a larga distancia. Bomba Gnomo En Bomba Gnomo, los Girasoles pueden ser útiles al curar plantas que defienden sus jardines o plantas curativas desactivando una bomba. Alternativamente, el Girasol se puede usar para apoyar un empuje ofensivo hacia una lápida, minimizando las bajas. Todo esto puede ser riesgoso, así que si es posible, revivir a alguien muerto y dejar que tus compañeros de equipo te revivan también para ponerte en la pelea. Además, los Girasoles pueden curar plantas que llevan una bomba o correr hacia y atacar a un zombi que sostiene la bomba debido a su velocidad de movimiento rápido, aunque, en general, esto solo debería hacerse como último recurso. ¡Derrota Confirmada! En este modo, los Girasoles pierden parte de su efectividad contra el equipo ya que los jugadores reanimadores no hacen nada por el puntaje del equipo contrario, sin embargo, se recomienda una curación consistente ya que minimiza la posibilidad de que un compañero muera y deje caer un orbe. Sin embargo, si esto ocurriera, los girasoles pueden moverse rápidamente, para que puedan recoger orbes más rápido que la mayoría de las plantas. Como de costumbre, la estrategia de curación para ayudar a otros compañeros a luchar contra los zombies siempre se aplica. Suburbination En Suburbination, los Girasoles pueden ayudar al sanar plantas que defienden un jardín o revivir a sus compañeros vencidos, al igual que la Bomba Gnomo. Los Girasoles también pueden capturar un jardín más rápido que la mayoría de las plantas, como la estrategia explicada para Derrota Confirmada!. Bandido de Tacos En Bandido de Tacos, dado que es similar a la Bomba Gnomo, se aplica una de las estrategias. Los Girasoles pueden curar plantas que luchan contra zombis que roban el taco o ayudan a las plantas a restablecer el Taco si es robado. Además, una de las estrategias de Jardines y Cementerios se aplica en este modo, sana las plantas en macetas y defiende tu base. Hacer esos dos le dará un buen comienzo, y no se olvide de sanar a los personajes de plantas también. Cambios de equilibrio ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Post beta *Nerf: La velocidad disminuyó de 8.174513 m/s to 7.45 m/s. DLC Tactical Taco Party *Buff: El daño se incrementó en 1 para todos los rangos. DLC de Legends of the Lawn * El daño para algunos rangos fue ajustado. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 DLC Problemas en Zombópolis: parte uno *Buff: El daño se aumentó en un 10 a 20%. DLC Problemas en Zombópolis: parte dos *Buff:El daño por distancia de inicio / final de caída se incrementó de 20-40 a 30-50. Curiosidades General *Ella es una de las dos plantas que aparecen en toda la serie de Plants vs. Zombies, la otra planta es Lanzaguisantes. * Había una imagen con ella y las palabras leídas "Petal of Honor", y el juego del mismo nombre por Electronic Arts. ** También en otra imagen promocional, aparece con Carnívora Bólido y hay palabras que dicen Need for Seed, un juego de palabras y parodia de Need for Speed, un juego de carreras también distribuído por Electronic Arts. * Ella es el personaje más rápido en el juego sin aumentos de velocidad. * Ella es la primera planta que puede hablar en Garden Warfare; tener uno de los gestos del Girasol haciéndolo decir "Boogie, boogie, boogie!" * Al ejecutar una recarga, Girasol siempre mira al sol; incluso si ella está adentro o es de noche. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ** En el Gameplay Promocional, tiene una habilidad automática en lo que parecen ser soles que caen de la parte posterior de su cuello cada pocos segundos. **Esos soles probablemente curan a sus compañeros de equipo al igual que la Flor de Sanación. Probablemente curan a sus compañeros de equipo al igual que la Flor de Sanación. Debió haber sido eliminado durante el desarrollo, probablemente porque habría sido demasiado abrumador para ella poder sanar a sus compañeros de equipo, incluso cuando no está haciendo nada o mientras está usando sus habilidades Rayo Solar o Rayo de Erupción Solar. *Ella tiene la menor cantidad de variantes de todas las plantas. * Ella es la única planta en tener sus habilidades desbloqueadas de izquierda a derecha. * Ella es la única planta que tiene todas sus variantes regresando en '' Garden Warfare 2 '' ya que no hay Girasoles promocionales. *Es el único tipo de personaje que tiene la salud más baja de todos los personajes jugables. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 *La Hierba Curativa posee esta función de que caen soles de sí misma. *Ahora, puede curar a los jefes planta: Giga Plantorcha, Superfrijol, Gran Tronco y Reina Girasol. Sin embargo, no aumenta su HP en la pantalla, pero aparece en la animación el +2 de cura que se le da a ese jefe. **Ese mismo concepto también se le aplica al Científico. * Ella es la primera planta que jugará el jugador en '' Garden Warfare 2 , ya que al final de la escena de la introducción, Girasol crecerá fuera del pavimento en el lado equivocado de la pared fronteriza (en Zomburbia en lugar de Suburbia). burla, y luego se puede jugar en acción. *Después de los primeros parches, las dos clases de plantas femeninas del juego: las Girasoles y las Rosas, son quienes tienen la salud más baja del juego, con 100. **Luego de la primera actualización de 2018, las Girasoles aumentaron su salud inicial a 110. * En el DLC de Trouble in Zombópolis, ella, junto con todas sus variantes, ha aumentado el daño de sus armas primarias (10 a 20 por ciento). Personalizaciones foto Gestos gifs Galería Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Flores oscuras-1-.png|Girasol junto a varias flores oscuras (hack) Girasol junto a una hierba curativa-1-.png|Girasol junto a una hierba curativa Girasol junto a una hierba curativa x2-1-.png|x2 Girasol junto a una hierba curativa x3-1-.png|x3 Girasol aturdido-1-1-.png|Girasol aturdido Girasol sucio-1-.png|Girasol sucio Categoría:Plantas Categoría:Plantas de Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Categoría:Plantas de Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2